


The Marauders His Dark Materials AU

by chocolatefrogsandtealeaves



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - His Dark Materials Fusion, The Marauder's Map
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22139686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatefrogsandtealeaves/pseuds/chocolatefrogsandtealeaves
Summary: An overview of what I think a Marauders his Dark Materials AU would look like.Would love to start writing it.
Kudos: 4





	The Marauders His Dark Materials AU

James growing up wants his daemon Bahaadur to settle as a Lion, just like Godric Gryffindor his hero. So Bahaadur is always usually in the shape of a lion when James is trying to show off, act brave, or be mischievous. The downside is that Bahaadur can't seem to grow a mane and doesn’t look super impressive without it. Other times Bahaadur is a Kestrel, especially when James is playing Quidditch. But occasionally when James is just hanging out and being himself all relaxed Bahaadur is a young stag without antlers.

When they get into year 3 the meet a new DADA prof who is an ex Auror who’s deamon settled as a large elk. James looks up to him so much since he's such a great professor and is super brave. So, James gets more comfortable with Bahaadur being more stag. He also starts embracing being less arrogant with this revelation and Bahaadur starts growing these huge antlers When he's 15 Bahaadur settles as huge graceful stag with huge antlers, much to the dismay of his roommates. Bahaadur gets in the way a lot in the dorm especially since James starts using him as a laundry holder. Bahaadur doesn't mind though and seems obviously to how much space he takes up. Bahaadur also has a habit of running into thing, stepping on other daemons, or tripping whenever Lily and her Daemon are around. Sirius thinks this is hilarious.

Sirius' Daemon is initially named Pudicitiam, but Sirius calls him Puddle because he hates the name Pudicitiam. The Black’s choose the names for their children’s daemons which isn't how the rest of the world really works. When Sirius runs into James on the Hogwarts Express, he decides to quickly rename his daemon to Fidèle. When he starts calling his Daemon that at home it upsets his family, but after his first year Sirius doesn't care what they think and he starts to rebel.

The Blacks also have a weird tradition of their daemons always settling as snakes, something they're very proud of. The Blacks believe having snakes as daemons means you are intelligent and ambitious, and of proper blood. This comes from a belief in pureblood families that only powerful wizards have snake daemons, the most powerful being Salazar Slytherin whose daemon was a Basilisk. His father's is a green anaconda, his uncle Cygnus' was a Black Water Snake, his grandfather's was an Inland Taipan, Bellatrix's was a Pit Viper, Narcissa's was an albino Corn Snake she kept tight around her neck like a choker, Andromeda's was a tiny Hognose snake, and uncle Alphard's was a Ball Python. His mother was a King Cobra that he was super scared of.

Before Sirius went to Hogwarts he made sure Fidèle was always a small King Snake around his parents. When he was alone Fidèle was usually a small furry black dog. When he would lose control of his emotions in front of his parents Fidèle would change from snake to dog which would upset his mom a lot and she would punish him for not being a proper Black. Her snake would strike his daemon until it bled and he begged her to stop or he was able to calm down enough to turn it back to a snake.  
Sirius was the first of his friends to have his daemon settle (4th year) into a big black grim like dog. He was also the first Black not to have a coming of age celebration since his family was embarrassed and upset about it's form.

Bahaadur often steps on Fidèle’s tail early in the morning when James is trying to get ready and Sirius and Fidèle are still sleepy and laying around.

Fidèle is super playful and often when he gets bored will start to try and bug other people’s daemons playfully.

Regulus' daemon Nobella eventually settles as a small Smooth Green Snake, which his parents rejoiced at.

Peter’s daemon is named Aspecta she often changes between a rat and a racoon. Aspecta is great at sneaking around in rat form so Peter is often made to be the look out during pranks and such. She is also great at sneaking food out of the kitchen in racoon form which is super useful. She helps peter notice things other often don’t because she is good at sneaking around and spying, but she is also a cowards to likes to hide in his clothes often.

Remus’ daemon is named Ileuad. She appeared right after he was bitten by Greyback when he was 3. She is usually in the form of a cotton tail which Remus keeps close and cuddles with all the time, especially when reading in front of the fire. She also takes the form of a Tawny owl, especially when he gets excited about learning and magic. She’s a great partner since she often helps him research and study. However, when the moon gets closer Ileuda takes the form of a wolf much to his displeasure. The closer it is to the full the harder it is for him to calm down and concentrate and make her take the form of a cotton tail. This frustrates him a lot since he feels it’s a cruel twist if fate for him to constantly be reminded of his condition. He’s also worried her being a wolf might give himself away. Closer to the moon Ileuda also loses her temper, which isn’t something she ever does any other time, and will openly growl and bare her teeth at people’s daemons who bug him.

As he gets closer to the age a daemon settles Remus get super upset because Ileuda spends more and more time as a wolf, and he really doesn’t want her to settle as a wolf. He is the last one of his friends to have his daemon settle in 6th year. She settles as a cotton tail though, but only once Remus accepts that the wolf will always be part of him even if his daemon isn’t one.

Lily’s daemon is named Curant. She often transforms between a Monarch Butterfly and a Mourning Dove. When she gets older her daemon starts to shift more toward being a doe. This really starts to happen when she starts to see how muggleborns are treated. She feels the doe gives her more presence and courage to stand tall. When her daemon finally settles as a doe she mourns a little about the butterfly as she sees it as herself losing her childhood innocence. 

Snape’s deamon named Potio shifts between a ribbon snake and a Little Brown bat. Potio is usually a snake when around other Slytherins who are usually pure-blooded and thus try and keep snake daemons or around people like James and Sirius, but is a bat with lily. She settles as a bat the day he calls her a Mudblood and ruins their friendship forever. James and Sirius also see Snape’s snake daemon as a sign he is evil when they first meet him, especially since unlike Sirius he is proud of it.

Other character’s daemons.

Euphemia Potter: A Swan named Sahaanubhooti or Hooti for short (F)

Fleamont Potter: A Tiger named Raksha (M)

Hope Lupin: Plymouth Rock Chicken hen named Meithrin (F)

Lyall Lupin: Northern Saw-whet owl named Doctrina (F)

Professor McGonagall: Tabby Cat named Verto (M)

Dumbledore: Fawkes the Phoenix (F)

Horace Slughorn: A Walrus named Oratio. Slughorn has a giant comfy silk bed for her in his office and classroom and she sleeps most of the day. He also has a floating charm on her so she can propel herself forwards easier to follow him around. (M)

Petunia Dursley: A Rosy Maple Moth named Estus (F)

Professor Flitwick: A Goldfinch named Lepor (Unknown M or F)

Lucius Malfoy: A Peacock named Ditiae (F)

Ted Tonks: A Bumblebee named Aeque (F)

Godric Gryffindor: A Lion named Cor (M)

Salazar Slytherin: A Basilisk named Sanguine (F)

Helga Hufflepuff: A Badger named Mel (F)

Rowena Ravenclaw: A Eagle named Ingenii (M)

In this world Animagus don’t exists and neither do Horcruxs’. However, there are two types of new magic that have to do with daemons. The first is called Tactusing which is when you can learn how to go further from your daemon than you normally could. It involves being very connected with your daemon and being honest with yourself. Know super powerful Tacters are Dumbledore, Merlin, Grindelwald, all 4 founders, and supposedly Voldemort, who can send their daemons very far away from themselves. The second is soul melting which is when you can go into the mind of your daemon and share its body. This too involved being close to your daemon. Not many people can soul melt and soul melders. The third is called animasectus or masectusing which is when you sever the link with your daemon so you can live forever (like a Horcrux). To separate your daemon this way you need to kill someone else daemon with your bare hands (which is super taboo).

Touching other people’s daemons is also considered inappropriate and taboo. Very few people ever feel comfortable even touching their loved one’s daemons and is often only done for people who are soulmates.

James, Sirius and Peter all learn how to Tact and Soul melt so that they can use their daemons to keep Remus company during the full moon. Before then Ileauda would try and stop Remus from getting hurt but wasn’t very good at it and got hurt a lot. If she was a rabbit right before he turned during the full moon, he would lock her in a trunk to make sure she was safe. After his friends learn these skills he doesn’t have to lock her away any more


End file.
